Debutante
Debutante is a original game by Exotoro. The game revolves around a upper-class girl who wants to leave her family to head to space and find the center of the universe, where she believes her mother is located. It was originally released on the Jem Mecha on February 16, 20XZ and re released on The V² on May 14, 20YA. Plot A unnamed upper-class girl (named Debutante by some fans) wants to know what happened to her mother. Her father tells her that she's long gone now, but Debutante doesn't believe that as she finds hints that her mother is alive and is stationed in the center of the universe. She manages to sneak into a space facility and finds a functioning rocket, and manages to steer the thing with no idea how to use it. She exits the planet and heads into space. The game gives you no tutorial on how to use the ship, so you must figure out all it's functions yourself. As she goes further into the universe, things start to get a little abstract as things called the "KRST" begin to hunt her down. When you approach the center of the universe, the KRST will stop attacking you. You can still attack them and they'll fight back, but they will stop attacking you on sight. When you finally enter the center, you will come across a beat up space station called "The Dome". Inside the Dome you will find a woman. The girl will ask the woman what her name is, and she will respond with "Spira". The girl asks if she is her daughter, and Spira says "yes". She says it's been nearly four billion years since she had the girl, and she's so surprised she's so young. She says that the human race has changed a lot in the past billion years, nodding to a wandering KRST. The game ends with the two leaving the dome together as Spira drills open a new set of universes. Gameplay Players take the role of the girl with a spacecraft, allowing them to explore the surface of numerous planets and interact with the flora and fauna, and take to space, engaging in combat with hostile forces and travel to other planets. The game is 3D, with the ability to switch to a first or third person angle. There are two elements to the gameplay: traveling in space and traveling on land. In space, there are a variety of different planets you can find. You'll want to go to planets so you can refuel your ship, find better weapons, or find healing supplies. Your ship can fire in space, but it's not going to be very spot on unless you upgrade it. You'll also want to boost your ships speed. In space you need to account for staying out of dangerous areas that are known for having black holes or asteroid belts. There is also abstract creatures that live in space that can have negative or positive effects. Space gameplay is still in third/first person; think of driving a car when using the ship. You can lower or raise the ship using the controls on the ship, but driving the ship is generally smooth. Worlds are randomly generated, with a variety of creatures, minerals, and conditions. One might find themselves on a planet made out of diamond, with thin creatures extending out of the ground to take in the harsh radiation rays, while another might find themselves on a planet made entirely out of floating stones and a imprisoned god. One thing is not quite so random; the KRST. The KRST are robotic robots that use crystal shelling to protect themselves, and they seeming to be guarding the center of the galaxy. They are the toughest enemies in the game. Creatures Elemental Antis These are strange masses of rock with mouths that float around on planets, and they seem not to be native to any planets. It is unknown what sent these strange robots, but watch out! Abstracts These creatures appear on more abstract planet surfaces. It's hard exactly to tell what they're made of or how they evolved into this; all we know is that they exist. Boxes KRST Reception TBA "Debutante" directed by Exotoro Category:Original Games Category:Debutante Category:Exotoro Games Category:Toroko Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Games Category:V2 Games